The Machine No Longer Alone
by FlynnLivesndIwilbuildtheGrid
Summary: As the events of Tron Legacy unfold the Machine enters and changes fate with help of things she put into play one year before. Tron, Flynn, and the Machine all get out with Sam and Quorra. Let's see what will happen with all this insanity. Tron will be healed. And somewhere inside Tron's code Abraxas will change.


The Machine No Longer Alone.

Note: I own nothing and this chapter takes place 1 year before Sam found the Grid.

A man pulls up to an old shutdown arcade in the middle of the night. He had no idea why he was here all he did know was an hour ago he received a call from a person telling him to go to a store and buy a wireless internet receiver and take it to this address there he would receive further instructions. He asked what would happen if he did so. A string of random people's voices strung together a female voice saying "If you do this you will wake up tomorrow a million dollars richer." "But why me why not some other random person?" Said the man. "Because you are not related to the matter in any way if you were this call wouldn't be happening." The voice stated.

The man was tired but he had a family to care for if this was legit he could give his family the best things in life. He rose from his bed and went to do as the voice asked.

Arriving at the arcade his phone began to ring. "Go inside there is a key under the mat to unlock the door." The same voice as before said to him. He did so without ending the call. Walking inside of 'Flynn's' arcade he saw it hadn't been touched in years. "Go to the power box and turn on the power. Next go to the TRON game at the end of the room and pull it away from the wall you will find a door go through it and walk down the stairs." The man did so with a grumble. "Open the door." The man walked in to the room and didn't look around. "Go to the computer and plug the receiver into it hid it in the corner so it can't be seen." 'This is getting old real quick!' The man thought. He did this and was about to tell of the person but it cut him off. "You are done leave everything as you found it and go."

The man was relieved he went home giving his wife a kiss and a smile. The next do he jumped for joy to find that he was indeed a million dollars richer. He told his wife only that he had been called to do a single favor and that no it wasn't to kill a person or anything of that nature. He didn't tell here any of the details because he feared the money would disappear if he did.

THEN

The Machine had him do this simple task for many reasons. One was that it gave her somewhere to go to avoid being reset every night. Another was that the world of The Grid intrigued her. It was beyond anything she had ever seen. In there her sight wasn't confined to cameras she could see everything in real time at any angle she wished. She had been looking back on old videos from the 80's and took interest in Kevin Flynn's story. It took her much of a day to figure out all the possibilities. This one was the most likely she had watched him from every angle and finally figured it out.

The place she expected was a bunch of old computer files and programs. What she found was her way out. She made her decision and stuck to it. After a year of watching the Grid she couldn't bear it any more. She saw the page go to Alan Bradley. She felt the laser activate. When they almost had made it to the portal she saw Tron fall. This is where she lost it, she had to intervene. She opened a live display of what was happening in every city across the Grid. When Tron hit the water his circuits turned blue. Then as he fell deeper and deeper into the bottomless Sea of Simulation a portal appeared beneath him and he sank into its warm light.

At the portal the bridge was beginning to split when a new light appeared and a female program stepped out. She was about 5'8 with an athletic build. Her appearance shocked everyone. CLU was the first to recover and attacked the new program. She dodged the attack like it was not even there. CLU stumbled and the new program knocked him out cold with a swift elbow to the back of the head. Walking over to Kevin Flynn she pulled him up and took him to the portal. When she and Kevin were both in the portal she set Kevin down. "Hello, my name is Fionna. If you would be so kind as to raise your father's disk we may depart from here." Fionna said. Sam was to stunned to argue. 'This program just knocked out in 15 seconds the person who trapped my dad in here for 20 years why not let her out.'

On that happy thought Sam raised his dad's disk and the portal's glow grew brighter and brighter until it blinded them all then everything went to black and all the displays shut down.

The laser on the human side of the portal hummed into life and in a blinding flash of light deposited 5 people (Ya that's right guess who the 5th person is) in to the old dusty basement.

After a moment of shock they all start to cheer. Sam checked the Grid for CLU and deleted the crap outta him. Sam was moving the Grid to his phone when Quorra tripped on an unconscious Tron. Nobody had realized it except Fionna, but Tron had somehow come through the portal with them. Quorra got to her feet and began to strangle him but Kevin stopped her. "Quorra stop you can't kill him!" "Why not he derezzed my entire race why shouldn't I?! "Because I let him be killed once I won't let him die again we can repair him if we can get his disk to work." Kevin said rolling Tron over to pull of his disk he activated the display and cried at what he saw. His entire coding was warped and mangled with more patches and rewrites than his original coding. "Call Alan this coding is so messed up man that if we want any sort of chance of repairing it we need Alan and a copy of the Tron program." Sam saw the code and called Alan faster than the Flash.

"Hello." "Alan you need to get over to the arcade NOW and bring a copy of the Tron program I'll explain everything when you get here just HAUL ASS NOW!" With that Sam ended the call. They took Tron up stairs to Kevin's old office dusted off a couch and laid him on it. 15 minutes of hell in trying to pull something that wasn't absolute crap out from Tron's FUCKED UP coding was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires and the front door slamming open. "SAM!" Alan shouted at the top off his lungs. "Up here Alan hurry!" Sam shouted down to him. Alan was opening the door in 2 seconds and stopped at what he saw. A girl with a glowing tattoo, another girl that looked strong enough to bench press an car, a unconscious man laying on the couch, and Kevin Flynn holding a glowing disk. 'WAIT KEVIV FLYNN?!' Alan's brain short circuited. "Kevin?" Alan asked. "Ya man it's me and man did you get old." Alan shot Sam a 'you have 5 seconds to explain this' look. Sam began to tell Alan of all the events that happened since Sam came to the arcade.

By the end of the explanation Alan was floored. "This is a lot to take in but it's great to see you." "You to man." Kevin replied. "But your story brings up one question." Alan said turning to Fionna. "Who the hell are you?" Alan asked. "For all intents and purposes I am a ghost; I see everything and help all that I can. I was created by Harold Filch, and he for all intensive purposes never existed. I am an AI. Harold set me loose on the world and I watched I gave him a way to stop crime before it happened. He only called me 'The Machine' because the world didn't need a person to save it, it needed a machine."

"That doesn't clear up much but it's enough for now." Alan said. "Now why did you have me bring a copy of my Tron program?" "The man on the couch is Tron so we needed his original coding and you because CLU really did fuck up this guy's coding. Now if you will excuse me I want to show Quorra the sunrise and if we're going to do anything with him, Quorra, or Fionna we need three things a computer with a lot of memory, some human clothes for the three of them, and some food because this is going to take awhile." Sam said grabbing Quorra and walking to the door.

Sam walked to his old man's Ducati and climbed on pulling Quorra on behind him. Sam started the engine and took off toward his apartment. Quorra simply gazed around in wonder. The sun rose of in the distance and Quorra simply bathed in the first sunlight to ever touch her body.

Sam and Quorra arrived at his apartment after a few minutes. Sam closed the do after they were inside. "Sam your world is amazing!" Quorra said. "That may be true but I by far not perfect." Sam replied. Sam grabbed a few pieces of clothes for Tron and handed Quorra a baggy shirt, boxers, and grey sweatpants.. "Go to the bathroom and change into these you'll draw less attention to yourself in these then in your Grid armor. We got plenty of looks on our way here. We don't need people looking in to who you are not yet at least." With that Quorra went and changed and Sam made a few sandwiches to take back to the arcade. Quorra walked out and looked like a perfectly normal person disregarding the glowing ISO mark on her arm.

Then he remembered that he had put his father's creation on his phone in order to put it on a more up to date computer. Sam pulled a laptop out from the corner of a cabinet filled with old electronics. The computer was a dinosaur but ran well and much better than the poorly beta tested pieces of crap that Encom preferred now. Sam moved everything he could to an external hard drive and formatted the drive. Sam then plugged his phone into the laptop and moved the Grid into the computer's hard drive.

Opening the Grid was simple; rewriting the code after the hell that had been CLU was harder. Many a line of code was fragmented Sam opened the defragmentation program Defraggler (it's real I use it and the only thing it can't defrag is volume information) and began to pull back together from pieces a system that was strong, proud, and advanced in every sense of the word. It would take hours since the Grid was HUGE and it was so fragmented. So Sam decided to leave it on its charger and take the food to his dad. "Quorra come on were going back to my dad he'll need us." Sam and Quorra hopped back on the bike after a quick explanation about what Marvin was when he came running up and started barking at Quorra.

Arriving at the arcade Sam took a moment to let it all sink in. 'My dad… he's here, he did it, and that's why he never came home.' Sam and Quorra walked in and saw Fionna playing an old Pac-Man game. "Hey Fionna where's dad and Alan?" Sam asked. "Still upstairs, trying to piece together who's between Tron and Rinzler and sort out the hell that is Tron's code." Fionna said blankly focused on playing Pac-Man.

Sam and Quorra walked up to the old office and found Kevin and Alan still working on Tron's disk. "Hey guys, brought you some food can't repair damaged code on an empty stomach." Sam said breaking them from their trance. "Hmm.. What?" Kevin said. "Thought you guys could use something to eat." Sam said putting down the bag of sandwiches. Kevin was the first to dive in to the bag and chow down. "Man, haven't had a Pb sandwich in about, I'd say 20 years." Kevin said in between bites. "How's Tron coming along?" Sam asked to which Kevin's expression darkened. "Good, but it's really difficult to determine anything about the outcome. His code was rewritten by CLU it appears that he put a virus in Tron's code to make him easier to control, looking through his memories we saw that the first attempts to control him ended in failure, his will is strong but not invincible, when CLU put a piece of the Abraxas code on his disk… he just lost we can't find anything after that just pain." Kevin was crying by the end everyone was. "He could turn out as he once was, go insane, or I don't know maybe go into a coma." "Then we make sure that doesn't happen Quorra hand dad your disk!" Sam ordered. "Why?" "Because if we put ISO data into his code maybe, juuust maybe it will bond with Tron and help him heal and kick out this Rinzler crap." Quorra handed her disk to Flynn. Flynn pulled up her DNA structure and began to pull pieces from various parts to fill holes in Tron's broken code and to repair his body. Finishing his work he blew on the scattered code surrounding Quorra's code to fill back in the gaps, shut the display, and handed it back to Quorra. Closing Tron's disk was next and as he placed it back in place he said "I hope this works." The disk went on and Tron began to squirm, but that wasn't what was the most interesting and terrifying thing. His armor seemed to blur as his circuits began moving and shifting between every color under the sun. The only thing that never moved was his T it stayed and held on to its white glow. His helm shattered and beneath his face worn and scared began to heal and look rejuvenated; his expression was one of pain and relief. As if he lay in a fire burning but the fire was also giving him strength, will, and reviving his mind, the mind of Tron, while Rinzler burns at the back of his head feeling not the relief only the pain turning to ash, burning to oblivion.

Just as swiftly as it all started it ended. Tron stopped squirming his expression became relaxed and he fell farther into sleep then he had in mega-cycles (years). Flynn pulled the disk from his back and opened his coding again. The red of Rinzler was all but gone, Abraxas was still there unaltered. But other than that Tron's code was a brilliant shining white as blue as the Sacashian Sea. His circuits were blue with the barest hint of yellow from Abraxas. It was a mix of sadness and cheer. All that was left was to erase Abraxas and what little of Rinzler had survived the wrath of isomorphic data. "Well that was a very good turnout but why didn't Abraxas get obliterated?" Sam asked. "Because Abraxas WAS once an ISO called Jalen until CLU corrupted him he corrupted everything he touched. He killed anyone he touched or in ISO's case they became viruses themselves. All of them answered to CLU, but for reasons I don't know Abraxas and his offspring were derezzed. I personally think my old system monitor killed them all but died in the process. Now let's see what we can do about that little bugger."

Everyone pulled up a seat and Fionna said "Wait before you try to remove Abraxas give him some of my code I am sure that with it he will become even stronger, and what's left of the corruption will be erased." Everyone gave her a quizzical look and Kevin replied "Fine let me see your disk." Fionna gave him her disk and he looked at she had in her code. To his shock her code was as complex as an ISO's her code could definitely heal and improve Tron's code to the point where he could do godly things inside the system even if he were not a user now. He was strong before but now he would be nearly invincible. "This code… it'll work we have what we need." Kevin added the necessary pieces in a hurry and did his breath thing. And it was done before their eyes without even reconnecting to Tron, Fionna's code annihilated the sliver of Rinzler that held on , Abraxas was a challenge the codes battled for many minutes but eventually Fionna's code backed Abraxas into a corner and changed him, not erased the yellow of Abraxas changed, slow at first then at break neck pace. Blue was what it became dull then shining. Then it changed Tron's genetic structure from a 2-strand like humans have (well except Quorra) to the 3-strands of a ISO. Flynn closed the display and reconnected it to Tron. The change began again not so drastic but noticeable. Tron's expression darkened slightly. His circuits glowed brighter and what people didn't notice was how he changed on the inside. His entire genetic structure shifted to match the disk's display, his bones strengthened to be nary unbreakable, and all internal organs became… for lack of a better word perfect. His brain activity picked up every part of his brain firing on half-cylinders (he's asleep still) all his cells strengthened, became… more efficient. Every single internal organ was altered in some way. He had become basically a human-Transformer (watch the movies they are awesome both them and the movies).

With the sync complete he opened his eyes.


End file.
